


so move me, baby

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Compliant, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dorks in Love, Edgeplay, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Victor looked up into Yuuri’s dark eyes, his gaze determined and possessive. A shiver broke out across Victor’s skin, and he let out a soft whimper as Yuuri’s fingers moved in and out of him, lip bitten tightly between his teeth. His hands were raised over his head on the bed, fingers laced together.He wasn’t allowed to touch.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 27
Kudos: 155





	so move me, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaerenDPity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaerenDPity/gifts).



> his is a ficlet for Sae and their prompt 'Something Kinky'. I hope you all enjoy it!

Victor looked up into Yuuri’s dark eyes, his gaze determined and possessive. A shiver broke out across Victor’s skin, and he let out a soft whimper as Yuuri’s fingers moved in and out of him, lip bitten tightly between his teeth. His hands were raised over his head on the bed, fingers laced together. 

He wasn’t allowed to touch.

“Ready?” Yuuri asked, and Victor whimpered again and closed his eyes. He didn’t want Yuuri to stop, but he knew he had to agree, because he was ready. He was just addicted to Yuuri’s hands on his body. 

“Yes,” he gasped, and then whimpered again as Yuuri pulled his fingers out of him. He kept his eyes closed, his hands resting above him, even as he heard Yuuri open the lube again. Yuuri’s hand came back to his inner thigh, and Victor let out a sigh of relief, opening his eyes to meet Yuuri’s gaze again. 

“I’m going to put the plug in now,” he said and then he met Victor’s eyes. Victor nodded, breathless from Yuuri’s control. He loved this, loved when Yuuri took care of him. He could feel the pressure of the plug against his hole and gasped, Yuuri’s thumb caressing soothing over his thigh. “Sssh, you’re doing so well for me, you’re so good.”

“Yes Yuuri, yes,” Victor said, feeling tension from his shoulders melt. He adored being good for Yuuri, pleasing him.

“There,” Yuuri said, the plug pushed into Victor’s prepared hole. “You’ll keep that in there for me right? Make sure you’re all stretched and ready for me?”

“Yes Yuuri,” Victor said again, and Yuuri smirked, that dangerous one that never failed to make Victor’s stomach flip. 

“Good boy,” Yuuri said before crawling on top of him slowly. Victor felt the heat from his body crowd him, and he kept his eyes on Yuuri as he came to hover over his head. “You can touch me now.” 

Victor moved his raised arms to wrap around Yuuri’s shoulders, and Yuuri smiled again, before leaning down to kiss him, slow and lingering. He could feel Yuuri’s erection press against his stomach, and he longed to touch it, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to. 

Victor’s heart raced. This was everything. Yuuri was everything. 

Yuuri pulled back first, and Victor chased his lips. He wasn’t done yet. Yuuri laughed, and leaned down to peck his lips once, twice, before pulling away again. 

“Go get ready, wear my dancers belt so no one can see how much I’m affecting you,” Yuuri said with a dark tone in his voice, and Victor shivered. “After, you can style my hair.”

“Yes, Yuuri,” Victor breathed again. 

“God, you’re perfect,” Yuuri said, and then kissed his way down Victor’s jaw and neck, starting to suck marks as soon as he reached below what would be covered by Victor’s suit. Victor gasped and arched into Yuuri’s mouth, all the way until Yuuri reached his hard cock. Yuuri pressed a soft kiss to the tip, teasing.

“Ah,” Victor gasped, but then Yuuri pulled back, just like Victor knew he would. “Yuuri.”

“I love you,” Yuuri said, and Victor looked back up at him again, his entire body filling with jitters. “Let's get ready, and if you’re good, I’ll reward you for behaving.”

“Yes,” Victor breathed, pushing himself up to a sitting position. 

“Color?” Yuuri asked, and Victor smiled.

“The greenest.”

____________________

Victor had made the best decision of his life when he decided to give Eros to Yuuri. It was a gift that just kept on giving, and now, here at Four Continents, he was being paid back for his choice again.

Yuuri looked like he was about to burn the rink down with how much passion he skated with. In every turn he found Victor, his gaze calling come hither, claiming. Victor knew who he belonged to. Yuuri did too. If the word doubted for a moment, surely they all knew now. 

God, he was so sexy. Yuuri was demanding, calling to him, and Victor had been keyed up ever since that morning when Yuuri pushed the plug into him. He had done as told, Yuuri’s dancers belt hiding his erection that swelled every time he helped Yuuri stretch, or like now as he watched Yuuri seduce him, unable to look away. He had been so good all day, and he was sure Yuuri would reward him. 

He could hardly wait. 

Yuuri took his ending position on the ice, arms wrapped around himself, eyes slightly downcast. Victor’s heart raced, and as Yuuri looked up at him, his stomach flipped. This had just been the foreplay after all. 

“You were magnificent,” he said as Yuuri stepped off the ice, and Yuuri smirked, one arm around his waist, possessive, as they moved to the kiss and cry. 

“I want you so bad,” Yuuri whispered into his ear as they sat, and Victor’s entire body filled with jitters again, a whimper escaping his lips. “I couldn't stop thinking about it on the ice, how I would take you.”

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped, and then the score came. 

Yuuri was in first, and even if there were still two more skaters to take the ice, Victor was sure it would stay that way. Yuuri smiled, and they both waved at the camera, standing up to exist. Neither of them said a word. They walked, side by side, not touching, Yuuri leading them to where he wanted them to be. 

The locker room door swung open, and Victor stepped into the empty space first, hearing Yuuri lock the door behind them. A shiver raced down Victor’s spine, and he turned to face his love and life, heart pounding loudly in his chest. 

“You’ve been so good for me today,” Yuuri said, moving towards Victor with a sway of his hips, still wearing his skates and skate guards. “It’s been driving me mad. I’ve been thinking about this morning all day.” 

“Yuuri please,” Victor whispered, and Yuuri closed the final distance between them, one hand cupping his cheek, the other winding around his waist to tug him closer. Their lips crashed together, and Victor moaned into the kiss, desperate and aching. Yuuri’s mouth was demanding, and he moved Victor towards the lockers, pressing him up against them. 

“Turn around,” he gasped against Victor’s lips, and Victor did as told, need and want rushing in his veins. 

“I want you so much Yuuri. I want- I need,” Victor pleaded, not sure for what. Yuuri cooed, and Victor felt him open Victor’s fly and push his pants down, exposing his bare cheeks. 

“I’ll give you what you need, I’ll take care of you,” Yuuri said, and Victor’s fingers curled against the lockers, finding nothing there to ground him, nothing to hold onto. “God, you’re so pretty.”

“Yuuri,” Victor pleaded again, and then gasped as Yuuri pulled the plug out slowly. “Yes, yes.”

“You want me to fill you up? Claim you? Make a mess out of you and then parade you around out there and let them all know how much mine you are?” Yuuri asked. Victor moaned. He wanted that, he wanted everyone to know how much he belonged to Yuuri, that Yuuri had been the one to steal him from the world and Victor had gladly let him. He could feel Yuuri’s still clothed erection press between his cheeks, and he gasped, arching back into it. 

“Please Yuuri,” he pleaded. “Please, please, please-” 

“I got you love,” Yuuri said, and then Victor could hear shuffling behind him, before Yuuri’s cock pressed between his cheeks. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Yes, yes Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri spread his cheeks apart, Victor’s cock pressing against the dancers belt. He was so hard, so incredibly turned on. He had been on edge all day, and all he wanted now was for Yuuri to fill him. 

He felt Yuuri’s cock press against his hole, and then he slid in, slow and smooth. 

“Haaa, yes,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri moaned behind him too, pressing tight to Victor’s body as he filled him completely. “Thank you, thank you.”

“So good for me, so beautiful and so obedient,” Yuuri praised, and Victor melted against him as Yuuri started fucking into him. Yuuri pressed kisses to his shoulder, his neck, his cheek, before he turned Victor’s face so he could kiss his mouth. It was wet and sloppy, and Yuuri continued to fuck into him at a steady pace, making Victor gasp and moan with every snapp of hips. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor chanted, and Yuuri only held him tighter, his hips moving faster as a string of praise fell from his lips.

“I love you, I love you so much,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor whined. Yuuri’s hand’s pushed the dancer's belt down just enough to free his erection, and then Yuuri’s hand wrapped around his aching cock. 

“Ah!” Victor moaned, head falling back on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna haaaa-”

“Do it, come and show me how much I affect you, how much you’re mine,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor snapped, his come shooting out of him as he trembled with the force of his orgasm. Yuuri heald him steady, and continued to fuck into him, until Victor could feel him tense, and then spill inside him. Yuuri filled him with his come, and Victor slumped against him, only now feeling sated. He loved to feel Yuuri’s come inside him, to know he was claimed inside and out. 

“Thank you,” he panted, and then turned just lightly, only so they could kiss again. “I love you so much.”

“You did perfectly,” Yuuri said, caressing softly over his face, before he tucked Victor’s softening cock back into the dancers belt. “I’m so pleased with you.”   
“Good,” Victor said with a smile, and then clenched just slightly as Yuuri started pulling out. “Put the plug back?”

Yuuri groaned, and Victor smiled, feeling very pleased with himself. He knew Yuuri loved it too. “Whatever you want,” Yuuri said, and then pulled out slowly, pushing the plug back in. Victor whined, but it felt good, and after Yuuri had pulled Victor’s pants back up and fastened them he turned to slump against the lockers. Yuuri had stepped away from him now, whipping himself off by the sink. Victor watched, and then pushed away to retrieve Yuuri’s bag as Yuuri sat down on the bench to unlace. 

Victor smiled, and then kneeled before him, untying the boots one by one, pulling them off after, and then put Yuuri’s sneakers on. Yuuri smiled softly, and then cupped his face to bring him up for one slow kiss. 

“I love you, Vitya,” he said softly, and with so much love, and Victor smiled against his lips. He had found so much love with Yuuri. How lucky he was. 

“I love you too,” he said, feeling like love was almost a too small a word. They needed to head out now, and they both knew it, but they both lingered, Yuuri moving down for one more kiss. Victor pulled back, and Yuuri smiled. “Ready?”

“Ready.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
